


forget me not

by renesaramis



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesaramis/pseuds/renesaramis
Summary: She had meteoroids falling from her mouth when she spoke.





	forget me not

She had meteoroids falling from her mouth

when she spoke, a wish waiting

to be granted, and she murmured

to the young Adonis: _forget me not_ ,

and he, bare-faced, beautiful, perhaps

more than she, held her in his arms

as if she were Aphrodite herself

and promised: _forget me not._

He always said the planets

aligned when they met, the sun

alight in her laugh and the moon

alive in her smile of darkness;

and he, alabaster, like a work

of Duquesnoy, shattered as the meteor crashed

through the terracotta rooftop of his love,

the forget-me-nots burning, his hands stained like merlot.

And the girl with bluebell eyes,

stars on her tongue, teeth like the milky way,

looked to the angel-faced boy and hissed:

_forget me not._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic and want/have the means to help a hungry university student, [buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/musketeers)  
> If you can't or don't want to donate, please leave a kudos and/or a review! Reviews keep me motivated and also let me know what parts of my writing you like and what parts I need to improve! Thank you.


End file.
